mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Bin Furuya
Bin Furuya (古谷敏 Furuya Bin) is a Japanese actor and suit actor. His real name is Satoshi Furuya. He is best known for his uncredited portrayal of the titular character in the 1966 series Ultraman. Furuya would later portray the character Amagi in the sequel series Ultraseeven. Furuya has also made appearances in Gorath, Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, Ultraman Zearth, and Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Early Life Satoshi Furuya was born on July 5, 1943 in Tokyo, Japan. after of World War II. his family moved to safe not far at Nuclear Career Bin Furuya's debut in 1961 was films. Ultra Series Bin Furuya was enjoy of Tsuburaya Productions. he playing of person in episode and suit of Kaiju in Ultra Q in early 1965. Tsuburya Productions was newest heros in show. is Ultraman. in 1967 he was playing of member of Ultra Garrison is Amagi. in 1968 he was start retired by himself after end of Ultraseven in 2008 he was return acting again in show. he was return of acting of Ultra Series was Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie he playing of person of of the Land of Light Currently Career Furuya was hosted of Ultraman in All Worldwide. Japan to American Japanese Fan-made YouTube. Furuya with Showa cast of Showa Ultra Series Susumu Kurobe (actor for Hayata), Eiichi Kikuchi (suit actor for Ultraman Jack) The Men Who Made Ultraman In 1989 docudrama films. Bin Furuya is suit actor of Ultraman. Furuya ready of record of Ultraman. but he afraid of fire. team works was stop record and extinguish of fire Furuya is alive was careful of danger. Trivia * Bin Furuya in this films was portrayed by Masaki Kyomoto * In Screen room. we seen of real Furuya is jump to sky. not of Kyomoto. is footage of Furuya * Unknown of films. real Furuya is wear of three Type A. B. C. in change suit. However, suit of Ultraman was used in films. Type is C Gallery Original suit actor of Ultraman in Type A.jpg| Furuya in during series of Ultraman Behind the scene of Ultraman.png Worker of Tsuburaya Productions in 1966.jpg Unmasked of Original Ultraman.png| Photo of Bin Furuya was Type A Older Suit actor of Ultraman and Godzilla.jpg| Furuya and Haruo Nakajima Cast of original Ultraman.jpg| Furuya and cast of Ultraman 72df90b1.jpg| Furuya in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie at during films Showa Ultraman Suit cast in book.jpg| Photo of Furuya in Showa Ultra Series book Moroboshi and Ultraman.jpg| Furuya and Kohji Moritsugu Trivia * he first tall suit acting of Ultraman * he was older-younger of suit acting in Ultraman. * he was cameo playing of person character in Ultra Q and Ultraman and Ultraseven. fans is knew or not. he was original suit actor of first Ultraman * he was birth in 1943. he was younger of Kohji Moritsugu (Kohji' born in March 15, 1943) in acting. * he wear unaired suit of Ultraman. with Creator Eiji Tsuburaya in photo. Currently unknown where unaired early type A suit. in Unknown or suit was finished rubber of body * he playing of Ultraman. he smack to Fake Ultraman's left eye we see of light bulb was fail to the suit. was accident on after scene. Category:People Category:Actor Category:Asia People Category:Japanese People Category:Suit Actors Category:Ultraman Category:Suit of Kaiju cast Category:People from Tokyo Category:Ultraman cast Category:Ultraseven cast Category:1940s births